The Story of Us
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: It was a beautiful fairy tale that every girl dreamed to have. But it seems like Juvia's 'once upon a time' will end up to a 'happy never after'. Was it really the end?
1. Chapter 1

**This is not the first story I tried to write, but this is certainly my first fanfic to ever be uploaded so I'm not really sure if anyone would go try and read it. This was obviously inspired by T. Swifts' song that happened to be one of my Favourite. I actually wanted to finish it in one go but i just can't. Now if anyone will ever read it, i will certainly love to get a review just to know what anyone thinks about this story!**

 **"The Story of Us"  
**

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
and people would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was the spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.

Blue eyes, just like the colour of a very deep, calm ocean, scan the room as the girl owning them entered the crowded library of Magnolia University. She's trying to find a quite spot where she can study in peace and not be noticed.

Finding a quite spot, that's easy. Not be noticed, that's a whole new thing. She's hard not to notice since her hair had to have the most eye catching shade of blue and the way she dress is very different from the majority of other students thus it always attract attention from several students wherever she goes. That and some of her other odd habits, not to mention that, she, Juvia Lockser, is a very pretty girl to begin with.

Good thing that it's almost the end of the semester and everyone's busy with their own business doing additional requirement or finishing assignments that needed to be submitted on time. As for her, she needs some quite moment to study for her upcoming exams which she really needs to pass since the last few weeks she's been out of shape to properly focus on her subjects that gained her some extra school work to do for failing some minor test and skipping few of her classes.

Lately things had been too rough for her. And she can't say that she's feeling better now. That's simply impossible. She just had a horrible break up!

Typical. Very typical problem for someone her age yet it's so perfectly different.

Even before her mind can wander in a territory where she doesn't want it to wander, she shook her head off to remove those thoughts. She's already in a deep shit for all that occurred not just a month ago. All she need is peace and space to try and pull herself back together for her own good.

But as she rounded a corner to go to the very far end of the library, the reason of all her trouble suddenly popped in her line of vision. She quickly hides herself behind a bookshelf to avoid any awkward encounter. She peeked a little just to see him looking for something on a shelf. Her ex-boyfriend slash long time friend, Gray Fullbuster, seemed to be very busy looking for something and so she decided that she can go find her spot and pretend that she never saw him.

With extra determination to get away from anymore unpleasant confrontation, Juvia quickly move away, going as far as the crowded place allowed. She ended up at the most secluded part of the library where no one else goes because there's nothing there aside from very old tattered looking books.

"That was close," Juvia mumbled to herself. "Hopefully, Gray-sama won't show up here. Juvia hoped that he's with the gang."

It so happened that her current hiding place used to be her and Gray's secret spot way back in time that they were just friends and all those time she was trying to be more than just his friend. Why she failed to notice that is clearly because of her panic. Just thinking about how horrible their last confrontation was, Juvia is not looking forward for another one.

How things ended that way, she never had a clue.

She leaned on the wall and slide down on the floor.

The moment she met him she thought it was a fairy tale where it all started with the famous line 'Once upon a time' and that it will end with the classic 'And they live happily ever after'. That's not how it goes. Things happened. Shit happened. One moment they're on the same page of her perfectly written fairy tale but the next thing she knew, they were already on different page, different chapters. They are falling apart as fast as lightning. One was left behind and one moving forward without even a glance back at the other.

Sadly she was the one left behind and still reeling on the aftershock.

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls up I can't break through.

On Juvia's opinion, everything was perfectly fine, that nothing was going to get between her and Gray after he finally relented and return her feelings. She thought all her effort finally became fruitful, that was indeed very true, but not for long.

What she wouldn't give to get back what they used to have. Friendship like no other. Yes, they both knew that there's only a very thin line that keeping them as friends and nothing more and it was perfect. But of course that's not how she sees it before. She's too focused on making him love her the way she loves him.

At first it was amazing. The way he treated her like she's the most beautiful girl and how they both cherish every moment they were together. Right there on the very same spot where she's sitting, they had their very first kiss and oh boy as it magical. She can still remember it vividly.

 _It was a boring Tuesday afternoon, Gray and Juvia decided to skip break time with their friends –well, his friends actually- and just went to the library so they can study together for their advance Chemistry subject wherein they were classmates. Actually they mostly have the same classes since they have the same course._

 _"Gray-sama," Juvia whined with a pout as she watched him answer his assignment. "You're doing it wrong." She snatched away his paper and studied it closely. "You can't actually use this solution to this problem."_

 _"Why not?" Gray snorted. "I still got the right answer anyway."_

 _Juvia looked at him sternly, "But Professor Dreyar said that we must follow the instructions and answer it using the proper solution or otherwise there will be no grade at all."_

 _"Do you actually believed him?" he asked with that one sided grin of his. "And stop looking at me like that, it's unnerving," he added pinching her nose 'till it turned red._

 _She whined again and tried to pinch him back but he was quick to dodge her lame attempt. "Gray-sama is so mean!" Gray just chuckled then tucked her in his left arm as he leaned very close to her face. Their noses were touching and she can feel his breath on her face. "I am not. You are," he playfully whispered. Juvia gulped as she looked back in his eyes, those eyes that always captivates her. Eyes that always made her fall for him over and over again._

 _"G-Gray-sam-a-," she stuttered as she realized how close they were to each other. "Yo-you should s-start changing your solution." She tried and failed to avert his gaze, as always there seemed to be an invisible force that keeping her from looking away in his beautiful eyes._

 _"I got much better idea in mind than changing that stupid solution," Gray replied in a hoarse voice as he kept looking straight in his eyes._

 _"W-what?"_

 _"Didn't I always tell you not to look at me like that," he said in a much lower tone instead of giving her answer._

 _"J-Juvia doesn't exactly know what Gray-sama is talking about." She said as she tried to put some space between them but failed because Gray's right hand was placed at the small of her back preventing her from moving away. She's getting nervous by every second that ticks. Someone might walk in on them and think that they're doing nasty thing back there._

 _Gray then leaned more closer, trailing his gaze from her eyes down on her lips. "I told you not to look at me like you just did and to quit pouting around me coz it makes me want to do things," he whispered. "Things that I certainly can't stop myself from doing."_

 _"Gr-Gra-"_

 _Juvia's words were cut off when Gray's lips touched hers for the first time. It was so soft, so sweet and she was dumb founded for at least seven seconds before she realized what was going on and that's when she closed her eyes and lingered on the kiss 'till their lips parted to get some air for their tightening lungs._

 _There was a silly smile on Gray's face as well as a faint pinkish dusting on his cheeks. As for Juvia her whole face is burning bright red, much redder than their friend, Erza Scarlet's hair. Gray chuckled as he cupped her face. "I'd wanted to do that for a long time now, you know. I just can't find the right moment. But now I finally did it, and I want to do it again."_

 _Even before Juvia can get back all the oxygen she lost in their first kiss, Gray's lips were touching hers again with a bit more passion this time. He tugged on her lower lips with his teeth and when she opened her lips he was quick to slip his tongue inside her mouth and devoured every part of it and it felt so heavenly. She felt like there are thousands of butterflies inside her and that she was struck by a lightning but in a pleasant way. Gray's kiss seemed to ignite a spark between them and it started to turn into fire that soon enough consumed them. Their simple kiss turned into heated make out session at the most secluded part of the library and if it wasn't for the old librarian looking for a very old book in that section walking on them who knows what could have happened between them right then and there._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there once again! Just wanna say thank you to those who actually read my story and i am really really grateful to those who favorited and followed it. And let's not forget about the review, thank you sooooo much.**

 **This chapter is a bit late. Supposedly uploaded two days ago, but here it is now. Hope you like it.**

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.  
*****

Those were just memories now.

She should have known that what they have was too good to be true. She forgot that all good things must come to an end. Well, at least now she knew that happy ending is not real and forever don't exist. But even how much she tried to ignore it; deep within her she's hurting. No one actually expect to see her bouncing back to her cheerful self after all what happened. If it wasn't for her future she wouldn't be in that damned library right now. That place just reminds her of too many memories that she don't really need at that time.

What she need is to forget, not to remember when she first met Gray in that same library. There's no need for her to replay it all those supposed to be forgotten memories. She must not wallow in the past. One would think its Levy's thing to find a boyfriend in a library, not Juvia. But it happened and she thought it was destiny. Certainly, it's not.

"Stop it, Juvia," she whispered to herself. "Juvia need to forget all about Gray-sama and all the things that happened. Juvia must focus on her finals." Who knows how many times she already told that to herself but it's not helping.

Forgetting Gray is not gonna be easy.

He was her everything and now she felt so empty. He's her sunshine and didn't he tell her before that she is his warmth. That she was the one who melted all the ice he built around his heart due to all the pain he'd been through before.

Maybe he didn't mean it.

Maybe she's the only one hurting and feeling so down since Gray looks perfectly fine. He seemed not to be bothered at all about their break up. Maybe she was right that he never really meant all those things he said and did. Maybe all what he did were really just out of pity.

Was she that pathetic that he needed to pretend that he loved her more than just a friend and put it upon himself to be her boyfriend?

Or it can be as simple as he got tired of all her confessions and advances that he decided to just go with it and get what he could have from their former relationship.

He did get something because she literally gave him her everything.

Love, body and soul.

A single tear trailed down her face.

Just like their first kiss, the first time she gave herself to him was so wonderful and magical. She gave him her innocence whole heartedly.

From holding her books tightly, her left hand moved to touch her left thigh over her thick blue skirt. Underneath that piece of cloth is a tattoo she decided to have to match Gray's own tattoo on his right pectoral.

Gray didn't know about it and when they officially became a couple he refused to see it and one thing led to another...

 _With a big smile on her face, Juvia literally bounced up her way to Gray's apartment. They'd been dating for exactly forty-three days, sixteen hour, eleven minutes and counting now and she's about to go on his place for the fourth time. They decided that instead of hanging out at the library most of the time (just to have the librarian check on them every time that they were there because of the make out session incident) that it would be much better to do their projects and assignments in his place and later on have their own intimate moment without worrying of anyone walking in on them. Not that he lives alone, he's sharing an apartment with his friend Loke, but at least Loke won't barge in Gray's room unless there's an emergency._

 _Juvia treasured those times that they were alone because that's the only time that Gray won't be too embarrassed to show affection and to be intimate. He does have issues about public display of affection. Not that they're doing more than just kissing and well a bit of touching._

 _A deep shade of red was painted on her cheeks as she rang the doorbell. Just thinking about all the things they've been doing since they become official made her feel hot all over. Her blush deepened when the door opened, revealing Gray Fullbuster wearing nothing but his black boxers._

 _His face quickly lightened up when he saw her. "Hey, you're just in time. I prepared snack for us," he said as he pulled her inside and gave her a peck on the lips. "Loke's not here today. He just left and said he won't be home for few days. Bet he got a new girl to stay with for at least a couple of days."_

 _With her face rivalling a tomato at that moment, Juvia tried her best to talk without stuttering. "G-Gray-sama, where are your clothes?"_

 _Gray looked down and his own face burned up. "I-I—it's hot in here," he said lamely."I'll go get some clothes first. You can check out the food in the kitchen." With that he disappeared into his room._

 _Not that it's unusual for him to take his clothes off unconsciously or that she never seen his body before, but it still has a different effect on her. She shook her head off to clear her fogging mind and instead of thinking about perverted thoughts about Gray, she just went to the kitchen to see what they're having for snack._

 _It may not be so obvious, but Gray knows how to cook. Maybe not as good as her but its fine. At least he knows a thing or two in the kitchen._

 _When he get back they had their snack and just like what they planned, they finished their school stuffs and afterwards found themselves cuddling on his bed after one heavy make out session. Gray was caressing her hair as she leaned on his bared chest. Her hand moved up to his chest and started tracing his snowflake tattoo. "Gray-sama."_

 _"Hmmm?"_

 _"Why do you have this?" she asked looking up on him._

 _"Why do you wanna know?" he shot back with an arc brow._

 _"Juvia just want to know," she pouted. "Is it bad to ask Juvia's boyfriend about his tattoo?"_

 _Gray chuckled as he lifted her chin so she's looking up on him. "I'll tell you," he said then planted a kiss on her nose. "If you show me your tattoo and if you tell me why you have it."_

 _Juvia sat up and almost snapped her neck when she looked at him. "How did Gray-sama knows that Juvia has a tattoo of her own?"_

 _Snaking his arms around her waist, Gray pulled her back and buried his face on her neck. He's smelling her again. "Cana told me," he mumbled. "She said she was teasing you 'bout your clothes and tried to lift your skirt. She told me you got a tattoo. How come?"_

 _"uhmmm- Juvia had it few months after she met Gray-sama," she replied shyly. "Juvia just want to have something similar to what Gray-sama has."_

 _"Silly," he said while pinching her nose. "Why would you do that?"_

 _Juvia looked at his eyes seriously "Juvia just wanted to feel closer to you."_

 _"But getting a tattoo was painful."_

 _"It was worth it."_

 _"Show me."_

 _Surely one of her many silly reasons when she got her tattoo on her thigh was that one day she would want to show it to her Gray-sama and on the process, show him her amazing legs. She knew that she got pair of legs that many girls would kill to have. But seriously, right now, she's too embarrassed to show it to him. Not when she's in his bedroom tangled with him in his bed. To be honest, she's really not that confident. She may have a very wide and vivid imagination and everyone who knows her knows about that, but that's just what it is. Imagination. She can't actually be so bold in reality. She's just full of bark but she cannot bite._

 _"Uhm-Gray-sama," she started to say as she shifted and tried to move away from him. "Juvia just remembered that she promised Lissana-san that she would help her-" Gray pinched her nose again. "I know what you're doing, babe. Don't think for a second that i will buy your excuses just so you won't be able to show me your tattoo."_

 _He got a pout on his lips as he said those words and Juvia's fighting her desire to attack those sinfully delicious-looking lips. "But-"_

 _"Please," Gray gave her a pleading look. He really knows how to push the right buttons to get what he wants from her. He's just so adorable looking like that, like a cute little boy asking for sweets. And they say Juvia is the manipulative one in their relationship coz she always made Gray do things that he won't usually do. "I just want to see if it really looks exactly like mine."_

 _With a very flushed face and continuously cursing Cana in her head, Juvia lifted her skirt slowly. When it reached her mid thigh, her snowflake tattoo was revealed. It looks exactly like the one on Gray's chest. She gasped when Gray suddenly bent down and kissed her right where the tattoo lies. It brought shiver down her spine and her throat went dry._

 _"W-what is Gr-Gray-sama doing?" Juvia managed to ask. Not sure if she's just imagining things again, but Juvia think she saw something different in Gray's eyes. She tried to blink it away but it's still there and she can't name it. He never looked at her like that before. Like he wanted to devour her right on the spot._

 _When Gray answered her question, his voice was lower than the usual. It sounded so hoarse in her ears. "Just admiring your unique way of showing your love for me," he said. "Seriously, I don't know why you love me so much. I'm nothing but a stupid jerk that made you wait for such a long time. A fool who turned you down lot of times."_

 _"Gray-sama."_

 _"I'm not sure why you love me," he whispered as he nuzzled her ears. "But I am very much certain why I love you."_

 _Everything seemed to stop that very moment. For her, the world stopped revolving. Her heart stopped beating. That was the first time he said it to her. Yeah sure he did ask her to be his girlfriend but of course he's not one for cheesy and mushy proposal that's why he did it in a classy Gray Fullbuster style. There were no flowers or surprise. He just asked her one afternoon while doing their essays for literature as casually as asking her if she already had lunch._

 _And of course she is Juvia so she considered it as the best proposal ever and that Gray was the sweetest guy ever. But she's been longing to hear those three words, eight letters magic words and she finally did. He finally said 'I love you'!_

 _Happy tears rolled down her face as she squeezed Gray in a tight hug. "Juvia loves Gray-sama because he took away the rain in her heart. Gray-sama already knows that!"_

 _Gray pulled away from her tight grip just enough to cup her face. "Why are you crying?" There's a worried frown in his face as he kissed her tears away. "Did I say something wrong? Tell me."_

 _But instead of answering his somehow stupid question, Juvia pulled him closer and kissed him like she never did before. She's pouring all her love in that kiss and a moment later, Gray's returning the kiss with equal passion or maybe more. He began touching her but its way lot different from the way he used to touch her. It feels like he's craving to touch more, to do more and she was more than willing to give him what he wants._

 _Next thing she knew her clothes were gone as well as Gray's. There's a hunger within her that she knew only Gray could quench. She got no control over herself anymore. She felt like an invisible fire consumed her and there's no way now that she could put out its licking flames. Flames that burned so bright and felt so hot that it didn't die down after she gave herself to Gray. On the contrary, it seemed like they just ignited it even more and there's no way that they would be able to extinguish it._

 _The next morning when she woke up, she was feeling so sore but there's an unexplainable happiness overflowing in her being. As she opened her eyes, she tried to lift herself up but something heavy was stopping her and that something was warm and breathing._

 _"Gray-sama," she called his name but it sounded like a purr. "The sun's up."_

 _"Don't care," Gray mumbled as his face was buried in the hair on her nape."It's soooo cosy here."_

 _"But—ohhhhh"_

 _Juvia almost scream when Gray started to lick the back of her ear and his hand that is now roaming her still naked body wasn't helping her situation. "You were saying?" he teased as his lips moved down to her shoulder blade. She may not see it but she can feel the wide smirk on his lips. That's all she needed to gave in to him._

 _Last night's embers once again turned in flames that consumed both of them into passion's seething fire and there's no other way to get out of it. Juvia just let it consume them completely._

More tears streamed down her face because of that unwanted yet sweet memory. Who would have thought that that inextinguishable fire between them would one day turn into stone cold ashes?

It completely died down.

Or maybe it just burned too much for them to handle and soon enough they caught fire too along with their supposedly perfect love story.

Maybe, that same fire was what ruined them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am again!**

 **I'm so glad to know that there are people who wants me to update my story and that they are following my fanfiction so here's another chapter.**

 **I just want to thank GruviaM3,** **Kaylacutiepop** **and Madame Guest for the reviews. *wink*!**

"Next chapter"

Feeling angry with herself for crying yet again, Juvia wiped her tears away. She better get started with her school works if she really want to be productive that day. There's should be no room for sorrow right now coz that's all that had been in her head for few weeks now. She must pass her finals if she really want to get away with all the mess she's involved in. Her uncle did promise that if she gets good grades this semester he'll let her transfer back in Oak Town. That's the best solution she could think of. She needs to get away from all the craziness that surrounds her.

With determination that she barely has, Juvia opened her book and tried her best to understand what was written in it. After almost an hour she succeeded on taking away her thoughts from dangerous and lonely grounds. Little by little, the words from her book started to sink in her mind, keeping her thoughts out of distress even for a bit.

That's when she heard footsteps going her way and the sudden halt of shoes just few feet away from where she sat. She was about to ignore it thinking that it might be the librarian or some other student but she got a whiff of familiar scent. She would know that smell anywhere. That's not hard considering that that very same scent clang on her own skin not only a few times.

Dread crawl on her very being as she lifted her gaze to the person standing near her.

Her deep blue orbs met dark pair of penetrating dark blue eyes. She felt the air around them thicken as an awkward silence grew. They just stayed on their place, frozen, staring at each other.

Life is really cruel. For all the time that he could decide to seek the peace and quiet of that place it just need to be when she was there trying to find her own sanctuary. Wasn't it enough that every day she has to deal with problems such as how to keep him out of her way or how can she avoid bumping into him around corridors.

Good thing that when they broke up they were no longer classmates in any subjects coz their major was split into two section and they weren't into each other's any class.

Their staring contest continued as both of them seemed not to know what to do. She could see dark circle around his eyes but those were not as bad as hers. She don't only got dark circles around her eyes, her eyes were red and puffy from constantly crying and she know for sure that she lost some weight since the last time they came face to face.

With all the courage she has in her she opened her mouth to at least say a civil greeting, but he beat her on that. His mouth opened first but words seem to fail him coz no sound came out from his open lips. He was the first to look away, gazing on the wall beside him.

There's a look in his beautiful eyes that she can't name. Well, she's not actually good at naming whatever emotion in his eyes since most of the time it's just point blank. She's much more expert on reading his body language.

The silence went on 'till she can no longer stand it. She pushed herself up and dusted her skirt off. "Gray-sa-Gray can have this place," she said barely able not to say the suffix that she loved to add on his name. "Juvia's done here." She quickly arranged the books in her arms the turned to leave. She could see him lift his hand as if wanting to reach her but at the very last minute he changed his mind.

Good decision.

Even before she could completely be gone, a beautiful pink haired girl came into her view just behind Gray. Bitter smile formed on her lips. Here comes one of the many reasons why they fell apart. Something within her flared just by the sight of her.

How could he do this to her? They'd been apart for only more than a month and there he is bringing that girl in their supposed to be sacred and special place. It's just another proof that she never really meant anything to him.

"Stupid Juvia," she muttered to herself. "Stupid heart for loving that stupid Gray!"

He heard her and there's nothing else he wanted to do but to run after her and tell her he's sorry for everything. But he's a coward. A coward and a jerk.

Gray just watched Juvia as she walked away from him. There's nothing he could to stop her. He knew that mostly what happened between them was his fault. It took him an entire month to realize that it was actually him to blame and took another week to find the courage he need to talk to her again but he just wasted it. With the upcoming finals and all, who knows when he will be able to get a chance to be alone with her again.

A heavy sigh from behind him caught his attention. "Let me guess," Meredy, the pink haired girl said. "You're thinking how stupid you are and that you are a coward and a jerk. Well then, you're right." She shook her head in disapproval. "Don't you think it's time to change that?"

He just gave her a blank stare and that earned him a glare.

"Follow her, you baka!" she whacked him on the head to show him how annoyed he is. "Nothing will happen if you just keep on watching her back."

"But-" a glare stooped him from saying whatever excuse he's trying to conjure. There's no point arguing with the little devil. No wonder Meredy's mother, Ultear – his adoptive older sister from North, decided to send her here in Magnolia University and ordered him to look after her and to let her stay in his apartment coz she's too much to handle.

Since he really wanted to make things clear between him and Juvia, he did exactly what his annoying niece told him to do. He followed Juvia who's hurriedly moving amongst the students to the entrance of the library. He can simply call her name but then he would probably get detention for shouting in the library. That would only cause him more trouble.

\- ;) 妖精の雨


	4. Chapter 4

**This one was not easy to write. I don't know where I should start so I ended up staring at my laptop screen for almost an hour not really knowing if I should just shut it down and try doing something else. I had it all planned in my mind though, but I got another story playing at the back of my mind since I heard a song that kept on reminding me about Natsu and Lisanna so maybe I would just write that one first before I finish this one since its already halfway done.**

 **Anyway, I want to say Thank you once again for the reviews, follows and favourites! And to everyone else who's reading this fanfic. I'm really happy that you liked it! ;)**

 _How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me.  
_

Gray cursed lowly when he saw Juvia moving fast on the corridor to get away from him. She must had seen him following her and thought that it would be better if they just keep away from each other to avoid another confrontation. He can't blame her at all.

He actually won't hold it against her if she thinks of him as a monster or the devil himself.

Who wouldn't hate him for all the things he said to her? His own friends made it a point that he's well aware of how stupid he is. They remind him of that every single day for the past few weeks since he finally admitted it to himself that it was mostly his fault why they ended up that way.

Yeah, it was his fault why she wouldn't even talk to him now.

It was his stupidity that's causing him trouble.

It was his misplaced anger, jealousy and pride that caused all those tears to fell from her eyes.

Of all the stupid things he made, that last one was what he regret the most. He can just ignore all the bad things he said and done all his life but hurting her would be the one he would always wish he never did.

When they were shouting at each other that day, he felt so good at seeing her cry thinking that, finally he made his point clear. He finally made her see that she was wrong and he was right. That her tears were proof that she was sorry. But after he calmed down with the help of his friends, Juvia's no longer crying nor saying anything. She's just looking at him with anger and pain in her eyes. A look that he won't ever forget along with the bruise her dainty hand left on his cheek.

Communication.

That's what lacking from their almost perfect relationship. Not that they never talk whenever they got a problem, but on his part he just realized that he never really took her seriously or that he ever paid much attention to whatever she's actually talking about. What he knew was she was head over heels in love with him and that she won't ever be mad at him for a long time. He used to think that whatever misunderstanding they have, it will be solve right away just like always. He knows now that Juvia won't always do what he told her to do and that she won't always be just a girl whose only role in his life is to love and please him.

Not at all times it would be her that would make things work between them.

He remembered what she told him when they were on that heated fight, their relationship won't ever work if she's the only one trying her best to make it work at all. Maybe she got tired for trying her best for the both of them for more than a year.

If only he realized that sooner, he might not be in this shit.

The crowd around her made it easy for Juvia to move faster away from Gray. Strangers keep on bumping to her as well as him but since her frame's much smaller than his, its much easier for her to move around in the crowded hallway. But to her dismay, a class ended at the classroom she's passing by and students started to come out from the door that it blocked her way.

Fidgeting with her books, she impatiently waits for the way to cleared up.

She was about to go on and move again when a strong hand pulled her. Said hand hauled her out of the crowded hallway into an empty classroom.

"What do-"

"Please let's talk," Gray cut her off. "Just give at least fifteen minutes. I just really want to say-"

"Say what!?" she snapped. "That Gray is sorry for what he said? Does Gray think Juvia is so stupid to just listen and let him have his way on her again?"

"Juvia-"

"Juvia thinks that Gray already said all what he wanted to say," she interrupted him again. "There's really no need to say anything else. It is already clear to Juvia what Gray thinks of her."

"I didn't mean anything that I said to you that day!" that's hard to believe and he knew that, but he's telling the truth. None of the things he said were true. Those shit he spitted out that day were not exactly what he really wanted to say. "Believe me, I was just mad and jealous."

"And Gray has all the right to be mad and jealous while Juvia can't?"

"You're being jealous over nothing! It was pointless," he said in a way that sounded as if what he's hearing was the most ridiculous thing ever.

"Like Gray's jealousy has a ground! You accused Juvia of things that you know she would never do!" Juvia looks so exasperated. "It's like you never knew Juvia at all. Like you don't trust her at all. Juvia actually thinks you never love her."

"You know that's not true! I loved you," Gray said on the verge of losing his temper. "I love you", he added on a much calmer tone. He knew that losing control of his temper won't help him one bit.

Juvia have no idea of what she did to deserve that kind of pain. Wasn't it enough that Gray had hurt her too much? She's already broken beyond repair, why does he still need to lie to her. Didn't he know that he's slowly killing her with everything that he's saying and doing right at that moment? "Gray," she called his name, bowing in front of him. "Please, I'm begging you. Quit it already. There's no need to lie anymore. I already understand so please, Juvia's heart is already bleeding, there's no need to keep on twisting the knife."

A single tear made its way down Gray's cheek as he swallowed the pain rising on his throat. Just looking at the only woman he ever loved begging for him not to hurt her anymore is way too much for him to take. He didn't mean to hurt her. This was not what he wanted for them. When he admitted his feelings for her, what he planned was to make her happy all the time, not to make her cry.

Summoning all the courage and strength he has in him, he reached out for Juvia and took her in his arms, giving her a tight hug. He's silently praying that she could feel how much he missed her. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the girl who is now openly crying in his chest. "I know I don't deserve anything from you, but please, just hear me out. I can't lose you like this."

There's no answer.

Juvia just kept on crying her heart out. She's in too much pain she no longer know how to tell him. If he simply cheated on her she might be able to forgive him easily, but what he said to her was too much. No would hate her for not forgiving him at all, he knew it himself. She's actually foolish for letting him hold her close. She's supposed to be pushing him away from him. But maybe it's okay to seek a little comfort from his touch one last time.

"Tell me," he whispered to her left ear giving her goose bumps. "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

There's a deafening silence for a moment and Gray almost believed that finally Juvia's coming up with her feeling and that her love for him is stronger than her pain and anger that she would give him another chance. What he heard broke his heart.

In a very low yet strong voice Juvia said her three words simple answer. "Let me go."

He was so shocked that he wasn't able to stop her when she pushed him away and left the room.

Gray Fullbuster might be the coldest and most mysterious I-keep-my-business-on-my-own person one could ever meet, but right at that moment, on the spot where Juvia Lockser left him, he was nothing but a broken man.

 **Whaaaaa! Forgive for what i did with this chapter. I think I'm more stressed than I think I am. I just can't help but turn this one into such a...uhmmm- I don't even know what to call this... a review would be much appreciated so please leave one!**

\- 妖精の雨


	5. Chapter 5

**T_T**

 **It's definitely hard to continue writing this story with what I did to the previous chapter. I was already thinking of not updating anymore and go on with another story but then again, I owe it those who actually read this story to at least put a proper end to it.**

 **So here is the result of my two days writing dilemma. At least I managed to come up with this after listening to more than thirty break up songs and a whole day browsing into FB, Tmblr and Quotev (let's not forget to acknowledge Google for being so helpful)**

 **Again, thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it, and if you got time you can also check out the other story I posted entitled 'Infinity'.**

 **(*-^-*)**

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

It was a quiet afternoon and everyone seem to find it the perfect time to go on and relax but there's one person going back and forth in her room tossing things all over the place. If someone who knew her could see Juvia Lockser in her current state, no one would believe that it was the same cheerful girl who always have smile for everyone. She's wearing an old baggy shirt, her hairs' up in a messy bun and what's more eye catching was the fresh tears freely running down her face. Yes, she is crying but not even a single sob could be heard from her. It looks like her eyes has their own mind and just letting the tears fall without her even knowing it. She's too busy ransacking her dorm room to even bother with all the water works her eyes were making.

This won't all happen if Gray hadn't tried talking to her the other day. She was doing okay already. She thought she was done crying and finally able to move forward, maybe with some difficulty but at least she's trying to put her life back together. But Gray just had to ruin it all once again. How easy he lies about what he really felt. She may had been a fool before, blinded by the love she has for him, but she won't let him hurt her further.

It's now time to erase all the memories he left in her life and the best way to do that is to get rid of all the things that reminds her of their relationship.

There was a big box in the middle room that was half way full of different stuffs. There were pieces of papers, gift wrappers, clothes and what-not in there. Clutched in her hands was a beautiful big blue teddy bear. She's looking at it like it was the vilest thing she had ever seen when just few months back she always hugging it and talking to it before she go to bed like it was her own child.

That thing holds too many memories as well as the other things inside the box and she need to get rid of them if she wants to keep her sanity. It actually looks like most of her stuffs need to go since it all reminds her of Gray. Clearly her whole world just revolves around him. There's nothing she owned that won't remind her of him.

How can she be so stupid?

But really? Who could blame her? She loved the guy. She still does.

Everybody knows that she's the kind of girl who wears her heart on her sleeve and that once she fell in love there's no point on telling her that at the very end she'll just end up hurting and crying, she won't listen at all. Look at what it got her. She's now a walking lifeless broken hearted girl.

Throwing the teddy bear inside the box felt like stabbing her own heart. That one is just so precious. She can clearly remember how Gray tried his best to win that for her on one of the times she got to convince him to go out on a group date with his friends. She remembered how happy he was when he got the biggest prize, teasing Natsu how lame he was for winning just a regular sized bear.

 _That's what it was all about_ , she thought bitterly, her face darkened with the memory. Gray didn't intentionally win it for her. He was just trying to prove Natsu that he hot better skills when it comes to target shooting. It was never because of her. She angrily threw the bear across the room. It landed perfectly inside the box.

Walking briskly towards her bedside table, she grabbed all the framed pictures that were placed there and carelessly put those in the box too, paying no heed for the glass breaking. There's no point to be gentle when she's feeling so wounded. Her next target was the frames above her mantelpiece that holds mementos from all the times she spent with Gray such as the tickets to the first movie they'd seen together and the ticket for the concert of his favourite band that he asked her to go with.

Poor girl. Collecting all those bits and pieces, putting them on beautiful frames just to end up hating all of it now as much as she hate herself for being such a fool. Maybe it's one of the reasons why Gray can't really love her. She's just too obsessed.

All the times they'd been together it was always her who's making the plans and pointing out that aside from always staying inside Gray's apartment and being intimate with each other they could also go out and take a walk around down town. She always loved it when people look at them like they were the cutest couple ever. On Gray's part, he seemed not to care at all if people know he got himself a girlfriend. Sometimes it almost feels like he's ashamed of her.

Loneliness is slowly eating up her senses and she's not thinking clear anymore. She's torn into hating Gray for all the pain he had given her and hating herself more and more as she keep on realizing the stupid things she has done during the time that she's Gray's girlfriend.

She only wants for all the pain to go away. She's so tired on dealing with heartache a single man brought in her life. But it's so hard. He's the only she ever loved like that. He's the only one who got to make her things the she won't usually do. He made her all sort of things that only a love crazed woman would do.

Why was it falling in love seemed to be so easy and moving on feels like a damned fucking suicide?

Why can't it be as easy as closing her eyes to sleep and when she woke up the next morning everything's alright?

The silence broke when she finally snapped hunching down as she sobbed. In her arms was a single frame containing a half burnt cigar and few rose's petals. Memories flooded her mind as she cried her heart out...

 _Juvia wrinkled her nose as she watched Gray put back his lighted cigarette between his lips. She never really like him smoking, she's worried that he'll get sick. "Gray-sama," she called out to him in tone that telling him she's not one bit please with what he's doing._

 _"Juvia." There was defiance in his eyes as he said her name. "Are we going to this talk again?"_

 _"If Gray-sama doesn't want to talk about this over and over again, he should listen to Juvia once and for all. Smoking is not healthy," she pointed out taking away the offending cigar from his lips. She just arched her brow when Gray's lips thinned in a line that obviously meant that he's holding back his temper. He never liked when she bossed him around like that which she barely do. She put out the cigar by scratching the lighted tip on the nearby wall and put it in her skirt's pocket before searching's Gray's pocket for the cigarette's pack that she knew he's hiding._

 _"Stop it!" Gray snapped at her, he looks like he finally reached the end of his temper and as much as he hate raising his voice while talking to his girlfriend, she's just being too nosy. "You can't tell me what to do, you're not my mother! You're just my girlfriend so stop acting like you can control me!"_

 _One..._

 _Two..._

 _Three..._

 _Few more seconds past and both of them were still shocked with what he said. Gray looks like a bucket of cold water was dropped on his head as what he said sank in his mind while Juvia's eyes started to tear up, her chest quickly rise and fall as she tried not to cry._

 _"O-okay," she managed to say in a cracked voice before she run off._

 _"Juvia!" Gray tried to stop her but he failed. She could hear him cursing before running after her. "Juvia, I didn't mean it. I'm just in a bad mood today"_

 _"Go away!"_

 _"Juvia, come on. Should we really make it a big deal?"_

 _"Make it a big deal?" she turned around to face him almost bumping into him. "You called Juvia 'just your girlfriend' and Gray-sama thinks that it's not yet a big deal?" She harshly poked him on his chest. "Juvia is just worried about your health. And if she's just a 'just' in your life then-"_

 _Her words were drown in between their lips when he suddenly bend down and sealed her lips with his. She tried to push him away to show him that she won't let him just kiss his way into her forgiveness for what he said but he's holding her too tight. "I told you I didn't mean it," he whispered as he tried to soothe her with his soft caress on her cheeks._

 _"Gray-sama, you may not intentionally want to say those words to Juvia but the fact that you already did means that in your mind that's what you think. You think Juvia has no right at all tell you what is good for you," she sobbed. "For Juvia it means that she's not important to you at all, because if she is, you will listen."_

 _"Ju-"_

 _"Juvia's tired," she turned to walk away from him again, just giving him one last hurt look._

 _He didn't try to stop her again or even called her if she got home safely that night. They actually didn't talk to each other the whole weekend after that incident. She was so affected because that was happened to be their first serious fight since they started going out as a couple but he seemed to not to be bothered at all._

 _Monday comes and she has to go to school again and that means she'll see Gray again. There was an awkward silence between them as they sat beside each other on their first subject. No tries to start a conversation or even tried to look at each other's way. They spent most of their morning ignoring each other which their friends noticed but said nothing about it. They were actually amazed to see them not talking._

 _Most of their friends can't believe that the two of them were in a fight since they never thought that they'd live to see the day that Juvia Lockser would actually pick a fight with her beloved Gray-sama._

 _It was the end of their last class that day when Gray unceremoniously dropped a white rose and a card on top of her arm chair before he headed out of the classroom. She hesitantly took the card, reading what was written on it._

'I'm sorry for what I said, I really don't mean it. Please talk to me. I missed you. –Gray'

 _Juvia picked up the rose and sniffed it with a smile on her lips. That's she wanted from him. She just wanted him to apologise since it was his fault. She had forgiven him already and was actually about to call him the other day but a friend of her told her to let Gray do the right thing since he was the one who said something cruel to her. Her friend also told her that her relationship with Gray won't work if she's just always going to let him think that it's okay to act like a jerk most of the time since she didn't seriously mind it at all. She can't stay mad at him, which her friend said, was so stupid._

 _When she got out of the classroom, Gray was leaning on the wall waiting for her. No words were said, she just linked her arms on his and gave him a sweet smile and they're back to normal again to Natsu's disappointment who betted against Mira that it would take one more day for them to start talking again since he knew Gray won't ever say sorry!..._

She should have known way back then that the two of them won't really work out together that long. The very moment Gray said those word to her she should have realized that's all she's ever gonna be in his life. Just a 'just'. Nothing so much important that he would treasure the way she treasured him.

No need to wallow in memories, all she got to do is get rid of all the things that would remind him of her and so the frame on her hands joined the pile inside the box! It was followed more stuffs she got from Gray and all the plush dolls she made that looks exactly like him went on another box on the that contains all the stupid things she made that she's going to donate to an orphanage, the kids there would be just so happy to get new toys special made by her.

After making sure that there's nothing more worthy to be thrown in her room, Juvia opened her closet. She tightly closed her eyes not wanting to see the inside of it because half of it contains all the clothes Gray unconsciously stripped which she collected. Some of it she used as sleep wear. Without thinking more about what she's going to do, she pulled out all the clothes from the left side of her closet and quickly put it inside a second box she had to get to fit all the stuff she's gonna get rid of. She's almost done with the task when a sound of metal hitting the floor caught her attention.

Amongst all the clothes that she haphazardly dumped in the box, a necklace fell off and it's now lying on her floor, staring back at her. Of all the things she could have forgotten that Gray had given her, this one has to be last one she needed to see to have another break down.

It's the necklace he so embarrassedly given to her on their fifth month anniversary along with the couple shirt that is now in the bottom of the box she's going dispose. It was similar to the necklace he always had on. The chain was just thinner than his to fit for a girl, but the pendant was the exact replica of Gray's pendant. It's the best thing she got from him.

And she can't just get rid of it...

 _"Ohh! Kawaii! Look Gray-sama, it's so pretty! Let's get a pair!" Juvia's gawking on the store display in front of them like a child opening her gift on a Christmas morning!_

 _Beside her was Gray looking all bored and not interested."No," he simply replied not even looking at what Juvia's pointing at._

 _"But Gray-sama, it's so pretty and Juvia is sure it will fit both of us perfectly!"_

 _"Quit it, babe. You can't make me wear that thing," Gray said pinching her nose. "And stop pouting, were in a public place."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Juvia," there's a warning in his tone. "No."_

 _"But today is special, Gray-sama! We must get something special for each other!" Juvia kept on whining, her feet firmly rooted on the ground as Gray tried to pull her away._

 _Scratching his head, Gray tried to reason out with her. "Baby, come on," he said sweetly yet lowly she the only one who could hear. "I'll get you anything you want but that couple shirt. Look at it, the color doesn't even fit you."_

 _"Is Gray-sama saying that Juvia looks ugly in yellow?" Juvia said fiercely, effectively scaring Gray. "How many times had Juvia worn yellow and you're only telling her that now!"_

 _"That's not what I mean," Gray defended himself. "I'm just saying-"_

 _"That Juvia doesn't look good in yellow and that Gray-sama doesn't like to wear couple shirt because it looks hideous on Juvia!"_

 _"Where the hell did that came from? Oi! Juvia, come back here. Didn't you want to go out on a date?"_

 _She completely ignored him. He could just have said that he doesn't like it or the color, there's no need to point out that it doesn't fit her. They can always ask for another color. It just simply means that he's too ashamed to be seen wearing a couple shirts with her! It's they're special day and she had to literally drag him out of his apartment to go out on a date and he just had to ruin it!_

 _Well now he could just go back in his apartment and stay there for as long she want coz she's not talking to him unless he made an effort to make it up with her!_

 _Her cell phone kept on ringing on her side but she's pretending not to hear it at all. She's still dejected with the couple shirts incident and therefore not in the mood to have any conversation with Gray. Maybe it would be good for him to know that he's not pleasing her anymore with all his indifference about their relationship. He just always wants them to be alone in his apartment like their relationship is just all about intimacy and nothing more. Not that she didn't like to be intimate, but she wants something more than that. She wants to feel his love in a different level, in a different way._

 _He's not one for PDA's, she got that. But all what she's asking was for them to at least go out on a real date once a week not to hole up like savage people inside his apartment where he would rather want to do some naughty business or just lay down cuddling while he read his favourite motorcycle magazine and not talking like normal couple should do._

 _She missed those times that they simply hang out and studied together in the library._

 _She hates to admit it but she knew, he's taking her for granted._

 _For entire five days, Juvia didn't talk to Gray. It was hard coz she's really not used into ignoring him, she's much better on being overly in love with. Anger's not really her thing but she has to hold her ground if she wants improvement for their relationship._

 _On the sixth day it seemed like she's about to get what she's been waiting for. She woke up too early in the morning due to the loud commotion outside her dorm. There are lot of voices coming through her barely closed window. There seemed to be arguing outside. The odd thing was the voices sounded so familiar to her._

 _"Oi, you stripping bastard," Natsu's loud voice said. "You are not going to back out. The hell is wrong with you. You dragged me out here this early when I'm supposed to be having a good sleep at Lucy's and you're telling me you wanna go back home!"_

 _"That's the point you hot headed idiot." Gray's voice hissed. "It's too early. She's probably still sleeping. It's Wednesday and her class starts after lunch, I'm sure she's not yet awake."_

 _"Damnmit! Just to remind you popsicle, you're the one asking for favour here so quit talking to like that!"_

 _"Oi! It's payback time from that time you dragged me into preparing stuff for your proposal to Lucy!"_

 _"At least I had the guts to propose properly to my girl, unlike you that's just being a jerk all this time to Juvia!"_

 _"That's it you coco brain! You wanna give it a go."_

 _"Hell I'm backing down from you, frozen stripping maniac!"_

 _Juvia worriedly jumped out of her bed to look out her window. It's no longer unusual for Gray and Natsu to fight but sometimes they tend to go over what is advisable for a friendly brawl if such thing even exist. But she saw no fighting young men outside her window but a red headed young woman beating Natsu and Gray. "You, fools! What do you think you're doing fighting outside the girl's dorm in this hour? Don't you have anything else to do?" Erza Scarlet scolded her two friends._

 _"It was his fault!" Natsu pointed at Gray._

 _"You started it!" Gray retorted, glaring daggers at Natsu's way._

 _"Cut it!" Erza sneered. "Why the hell are you here?"_

 _Good question, what were they doing outside the girl's dorm when they perfectly knew the dorm matron would be furious if she saw them. Juvia doesn't like to put her hopes up, sure she heard her name but that doesn't mean that Gray came to apologise._

 _She looked down again and saw him scowling. "I'm here to see my girlfriend."_

 _Erza almost smile on that but quickly masked her face with a scowl of her own. "You know you can't go inside Fairy Hills. That's forbidden."_

 _"I didn't say I'm going inside," Gray snorted which annoyed Erza. "If you're just going to leave us alone and give few minutes, I promise, we'll leave as soon as we can."_

 _"What do you exactly want to do? You're disturbing other people you know."_

 _"Just give me at least ten minutes," Gray replied looking up on her window that made her step out of sight, "Hey, I saw you. There's no point hiding," he called out. "Juvia, I came here to say sorry!"_

 _"Tsk! Now you're saying sorry," a bored voice called out from the window next to Juvia's. It was Cana who also woken up by the loud arguing few minutes ago. "If I am your girlfriend I will never talk to you again. You're such a dick!"_

 _"Good thing you're not!" Gray replied coldly to one of his longest friend. They're not helping his case. Can't they just support him? "Juvia," he called her again. "Baby, I'm sorry," his face was practically burning up as he said those words in front of his friends. "You know me, I'm not into mushy sweet shits and that shirt you wanted to buy was just too much for me. It's too showy for my taste. It's would look like I'm bragging about us if I ever where that shirt, not that I don't want to brag about you, just not in that way."_

Or in any other way, _Juvia thought to herself sadly. And can't he apologise alone? Does he really need to force Natsu to come along? She's right not to put her hopes up, she avoided a major disappointment. But still, she felt so down on how lame his apology was._

 _Deciding to just go back to sleep and ignore him once again, she pulled her curtains close but before she could even turn back in her bed she heard a strumming of guitar. She froze from where she stood when she heard Gray's singing voice next._

 _Everybody needs a little time away," I heard her say, "from each other."  
"Even lover's need a holiday far away from each other."  
Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to stay._

 _After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to.  
And after all that's been said and done,  
You're just the part of me I can't let go._

 _Couldn't stand to be kept away just for the day from your body.  
Wouldn't wanna be swept away, far away from the one that I love.  
Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to know.  
Hold me now. I really want to tell you I'm sorry. I could never let you go._

 _After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to.  
And after all that's been said and done,  
You're just the part of me I can't let go._

 _After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._

 _You're gonna be the lucky one._

 _She could feel the lump in her throat as she tried hard not to cry. She could not believe it. Gray's singing for her. Of course it's not the first time he ever did that, she's always asking him to sing her a song, but in front of his friends? She must be dreaming!_

 _The song ended and she could hear the other girls teasing Gray on their windows. Seemed like the whole dorm was awake._

 _"Juvia Lockser!" Gray yelled outside making her jump out of trance. "Talk to me!"_

 _"Can't you ask in a nice way?" Natsu asked his annoyed friend._

 _"Shut up, I'm not talking to you!"_

 _With trembling hand she slowly push aside the curtain and let herself be seen from her window by the three figure standing just below her._

 _Gray completely ignored Natsu when he saw her and gave her one of his rare genuine smile but it quickly fade away when he saw her crying. "Hey, babe. The hell are you crying for? I mean why? Did I do something wrong?" he frantically asked. "Please don't cry, look I got more for you." He removed his shirt in a very smooth way only he is capable of._

 _Everyone looking at him started to shout that he can't bribe Juvia with his body but to all of their surprise, Gray's not topless, he's wearing another shirt. Her eyes almost popped out their socket when she saw what was written on that blue shirt he's wearing._

'I AM JUVIA'S' _was written in bold letters on his shirt._

 _"I bought it, just not the yellow one and had your name on it instead of "hers" and I got the other one for you," Gray explained with a bright blush dusting his face. "But I'm telling you, this only time I am going to wear this shirt. Don't get me wrong but I'm not comfortable when people started looking at me like I'm a love struck idiot!"_

 _It took all of her will power not to squeal at the top of her lungs. She knew that Gray already felt being cooked up in a frying pan and won't do anything that would embarrass him further more. What he had done was enough. That's actually two in a row and literally not Gray's style._

 _"Say something," Gray pouted and it finally made her smile. "Am I forgiven?"_

 _Juvia merely nodded her head coz she can't find words to say._

 _Erza gave Gray friendly slap on his back. She's proud of what he did. "Go on, go up there and talk to properly."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Don't worry. The old lady's not here. She left yesterday and won't be back 'til next week. You have my permission; you can go inside the dorm JUST this time. NO one will breathe a word to our matron," she said and to make her statement clearer she gave the other girls looking out their window a warning look, and who's stupid enough to go against her? No one._

 _Gray thanked her and dashed inside the dorm. In no time he's standing in front of her enclosing her in a very tight embrace. "I'm sorry," he said over and over again._

 _"It's okay, Gray-sama."_

 _"I promise, I won't be a jerk anymore," he said and gave her a breath taking kiss. "God I missed you."_

 _"I love you."_

 _Once again he gave her his genuine smile. "Turn around," he told her._

 _"Why?" she curiously asked._

 _"Just do it," he beamed and turned her around himself. He pushed her long blue hair aside and planted a kiss on her shoulder that brought shiver down her spine. The next she felt was a cold thin chain placed around her neck and she gasped when she look down on it. It was a necklace with the same pendant just like the one Gray had hanging on his neck._

 _"Gray-sama... I-wha-"_

 _"I love you," he said and planted one more kiss on her shoulder. "Happy fifth month anniversary, my gift is late though."_

 _'Won't be a jerk anymore'_

Juvia smiled bitterly remembering that promise. She could also remember how that promise lasted for only a month.

Before, she can't point out what's the problem.

Now, she finally found it.

It was her. She let him control her in the palm of his hand. She just let him use her feelings for him to make her do things. He knew that she love him too much that can't actually stay away from him. He knew she was too afraid to lose him. In the entire two years of their relationship she completely lost herself to him. He learned how to counter her tactics on making him fell bad whenever they had a fight. Instead of saying sorry he would make it look like it was her fault and she was such an idiot to only realize it now. What good would it give her now?

Making up her mind, she added the necklace in the box and once in there she didn't give it another glance. There's no point in keeping the reminder of the only good thing Gray ever did for her.

It's not going to be easy, but for herself, she'll forget about him.

She will move on.

 **Hands Down!**

 **Finally this chapter is done after all the heart breaking song that I had to listen to.**

 **Who would have thought that all those song way back in my high school days would help me writing this chapter!**

 **I want to thank T. Swift (though I doubt she will ever know that I'm thankful) for all the song she ever written and for reminding me nothing last forever!**

 **P.S.**

 **I hope you know the song that Gray sang for Juvia ;)**

\- 妖精の雨

 **1 more P.S**

 **What doesn't kill you make you stronger!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again.**

 **First of all I want to say thank you for the review you gave me for the last chapter and for asking for updates because it means that you like what I'm doing. For the one who said good things about how I wrote the break up aftermath, well ain't we all like that? I mean, girls do tend to do those things after their loved ones dumped them or something, at least I can say that once in my life I did that. LoL!**

 **Now, if whoever reading this actually read this note, I just want to inform you that this will be the last chapter.**

 ** _This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wish I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon._**

Days go by without Juvia realizing it 'till she woke up that morning and prepared to go to her school for the last day of that semester. For the past few days she kept herself busy with things that she needs to finish and cheering up herself by reviewing for her finals. It was a good diversion to keep her mind away from things theat she's supposed to forget.

It was late afternoon and she just finished her last class with Professor Laxus Dreyar, sadly that would be her last class to attend in Magnolia University. She won't be coming for her final year. She finally convinced her uncle to transfer her back to Oak Town. It's not that far from Magnolia but the distance between the two towns is far enough to assure her that every day she need not to worry about crossing path with unwanted people.

Because it is her last day to be in that school, she decided to take a walk around the school one last time.

As her feet brought her back in places she used to go in her earlier years in the university, memories both happy and unpleasant played in her mind. She passed through the pool area where she used to practice swimming after her last class everyday during her freshman year and where she met Lisanna Strauss, her college buddy. They both used to be a member of the varsity swimming team but had to quit when academics schedule during their third year came to be too hectic. Those days she could remember she was so happy doing the things she really loved to do and to do it with new found friends.

The next she passed on was the laboratory building where she met more people such as Natsu and his girlfriend Lucy whom she used to accuse as her love rival because she's one of Gray's close friends. Her face slightly fell when she remembered him. That's the first time she let herself to consciously think about him after she made her resolve to go on with life and forget him.

Well, she knew that that won't be easy and it's actually impossible not to think of him when majority of her memories in every part of that school was with him. There's no point on trying to block him out of her memories when she's looking at the building where they always both got detention from their professor along with his friends – that became her friends too – because of the destruction they always caused. How they all ended up having laboratory class at the same time was still a mystery to her.

Her next stop was the university garden. She really love that place. It's quiet there and there are lot of beautiful flowers, amongst them are her favourite – roses. Her hands lifted up to touch a rose bud that was just starting to bloom but her thumb was caught by one of its many thorns. Juvia quickly put her finger between her lips and suck on the little wound there. That's one of the things that fascinate her about the rose. It's beautiful yet it can hurt you if you're not careful, just like everything else in life.

Even before she can wallow in lonely thoughts, Juvia quickly left the garden heading to the university gates. It's almost five o'clock, someone's coming to pick her up soon and he wouldn't like it if she's nowhere to be found when he arrived.

Juvia was passing on the parking lot when the most unexpected thing happened. She bumped into the person she dreaded the most to see. She was frozen where she stood as she stared at the face of the man she deeply loved and he was doing the same. He's not supposed to be there, she's sure of that. She knew his schedule like it was hers. His classes were scheduled early morning that will last an hour before lunch, it's supposedly done.

They stayed like that for what feels like an hour but she's sure it was just a minute or so. She can't really move her feet to go and walk away, she's actually starting to shake. This scene is so familiar. The place, the spot where they're standing, It's the same exact place where everything between them crumbled into rubbles and dust on the ground. The only difference is the emotion written in their faces.

She looked like she'd seen a ghost and he looked like he can't believe she's in front of him. But the moment they realized where they are their faces reflected the same emotions.

Pain, misery, regret. Mostly regret.

Her eyes darted on the pillar near her and once again, memories played in her mind.

 _"Gray-sama!" Juvia rushed after Gray who's walking away too fast from here. "Let's talk, let Juvia explain," she cried out but he's not listening to her. He just kept his eyes in front of him. "Gray-sama," she pleaded trying to pull him to face her when she managed to keep up to him._

 _She gasped when he harshly yanked his arm from her grasp. "Not now, Juvia," he said coldly through gritted teeth._

 _"But we need to talk," she insisted. "You need to listen to-"_

 _"Listen to what?" he yelled at her that caused other students to look at them. "To your lies?"_

 _"Of course not," she refuted. "Just let Juvia explain, you got it all wrong."_

 _"Oh really? And what excuses did you come up with? Juvia I saw you with another man!"_

 _If she has much of a choice she would want to talk to him in private not in the parking lot crowded with students that are now watching their argument. "It's not what you think, Gajeel-kun is Juvia's-"_

 _"Hmmpf. So that studded metal faced freak has a name. Didn't really thought you're one to fall for a punk like that."_

 _"He's not punk!"_

 _"Now you're defending him!" Gray's anger flared. "Care to tell me what you see in that man?"_

 _"You're not listening, Gray-sama. He's just my-"_

 _"What? Your friend?" he sneered. "Do friends stay naked in the same hotel room?"_

 _"We're not naked!"_

 _"Oh right. He was in boxers; you were wrapped in a towel. Of course, who would be fool enough to answer the door in their birth suit?" he snarled at her. "I wasn't born yesterday Juvia. We do that all the time remember? We will fuck senselessly in my apartment and when our friends decided to come over we will hurry to cover up. How many times did I have to open the door only wearing my boxers coz I had no idea where you threw my jeans?"_

 _Juvia can't believe that Gray was actually talking to her in such manner and to top it all, everyone can hear him. "Gray-sama, what are you saying. Don't you think things like that should be kept between us?"_

 _"Why? Are you afraid for anyone to know what a wanton you are?" he said harshly. "Don't you want them to know that you are whoring when I'm not around? Why? Huh, tell me why?" he began to angrily shake her and she's too shocked to say anything. "Am I not enough for you?"_

 _Amidst all the shock and disbelief, Juvia clearly saw the hurt in Gray's eyes. But was it enough for him to accuse and humiliate her like that? She's trying to find a glimpse of the sensible man she love but she can't find any on the face of the man angrily looking at her like she's the vilest human being to ever exist._

 _She yelped when Gray pushed her hard on the pillar nearby and tears welled in her eyes as his fingers bit on her delicate skin. "Tell me, does that bastard fuck you better than I do. Is he much better in bed than I am?"_

 _"Gray-sama, you're wrong. You know that Juvia won't do something like that," she sobbed as she tried and failed to get away from his hurting grip. "Please, you're hurting me."_

 _He glared at her, tightening his hold. "You're right, I was wrong. I was wrong about you! I thought I knew you, but really, I don't. Tell me, who else fell for that innocence you play? How many men are there waiting for me to be away from you so they can taste the pleasure of your body?" a devious smile showed in his face. "Let me guess. My brother Lyon, had he have his way to you too?"_

 _"Stop it!" she didn't know where she got the courage to shout back at him but all he's saying was too much for her to bear anymore. "Let Juvia go, Gray-sama. You're not yourself right now."_

 _"Now you're mad and talking. Did I hit a Nerve? Did I guess it right?" If it was still possible, the anger in his eyes flared once again. In his mind all he can think of is Juvia screwing around with his adoptive brother and that didn't sit well in his angered and maddened state. In his possessive thinking, Juvia is supposedly all his and no else should touch her other than him. "Dammit! How can you do this?"_

 _"Ju-"_

 _"Is this want you want huh?" Gray pinned her hands above her head and claimed her lips in a harsh way. Somehow the kiss didn't fazed her, she's quite used to it because sometimes they want to do things rough. What scared her is the amount of anger she can feel coming from him. His painful kiss continued and she tasted rather than felt the wound his too rough bite left on her lower lip. She started to fight him that only angered him more. She wasn't aware of another commotion going on near them due to the arrival of a small group of students. The next thing she knew was someone was pulling Gray away from her forcefully._

 _"Gray! What the fuck are you thinking?" she heard Natsu's voice as he tried to restrain his friend. "What do you think you're doing, man?"_

 _"Stay out of this, Natsu. It has nothing to do with you!" Gray growled._

 _"Are you okay, Juvia?" a soft voice asked and she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder._

 _"Lucy-san," she uttered in a weak voice._

 _"What's going on?" she worriedly asked. "What is it this time?"_

 _Before she can think of a proper answer, they both heard Gray shouting at Natsu. "What? Why the hell are you meddling with us? Are you after her, too, huh?"_

 _"The fuck are you talking about? Gray had you finally lose it?" Natsu blurted out. "Are you insane?"_

 _"Gray can you hear yourself?" Erza butted in. "And what do you think you're doing with Juvia?"_

 _"Will you all fucking stay out of it? This is none of your fucking business!" Gray yelled to no one in particular. He faced her once again and she winced at the scowl in his face. Gone is the prince she thinks he is, what's left there is an angry beast. Lucy wisely backed away when Gray glared at her. "Look at what you made me look? They all think I'm the bad guy."_

 _Her reign on her temper is slowly slipping away and Juvia can no longer take his insults. "Aren't you?" she spit back. "You accused Juvia of all the things you knew that she wouldn't do when we both knew that you're the one doing something behind my back! Maybe Gray-sama's just doing all this to make an excuse to get rid of Juvia. Why? Are you fed up with me? Do you no longer find me interesting?"_

 _"Don't try to turn the table because I am not doing anything," he hissed. "Unlike you I'm not-"_

 _"Pray tell me you're not! Juvia's well aware that all those time you told her you're busy and can't go meet her you were seeing that first year bubble gum haired bitch," she cut him off. If he thinks he's the only one who has the right to be mad then he was perfectly mistaken. She'd been bottling her jealousy all this time because she didn't want another fight and she was afraid that she might lose him but he had overused his luck, she's way passed her limit._

 _"Now you're accusing me of something that obviously your thing. You should try better because it's lame. Quit pointing fingers because you're the bitch here. Keep Mer out of this because this is between us. Th-"_

 _A hard slapping of skin to skin caused an awkward silence as Juvia's palm connected to Gray's right cheek. Fresh tears were running down her face once again. He had said too much. "Juvia's had enough. Think what you want to think. Juvia's whoring around? Fine, I am. Is that what you want to hear? Then yes, Juvia's cheating on you all those time that she's actually waiting for you to call her or ask her out on a date because she can no longer remember when was the last time she had a decent date with you, so then maybe Juvia's just looking for someone who will treat her like the way she deserved."_

 _All of her well hidden pain is emerging from the darkest part of her heart. She can't stop herself from bursting while Gray is just staring at her dumb founded. "What else does Gray-sama want to hear? Ow, you did mention Lyon-sama. Yes, we fucked and better put it in your mind that he's way much much better than you could ever be."_

 _"Ho-"_

 _"Shut up!" she angrily hissed. "Juvia got something else to say," she angrily wiped away her tears. "Let Juvia remind you of something you had completely forgotten. In order to have an 'us' there should be 'you' and 'I', not just me! For a long time now there's had been no 'us' in this relationship. It's just always me trying all that I could to keep it going. It's tiring, Juvia's worn out. I am drained to the core Gray-sama. I got nothing else to give. This won't work anymore."_

 _"Juvia-"_

 _"Don't you dare forget, words always cut deeper than knife and words had been said, Juvia heard it loud and clear, nothing you will do now can change what you said. And you were right to get jealous of Gajeel-kun because he is million times much better of a man than you could ever be." her words were heard by all the students surrounding them as its coldness made even Gray shiver. "And just so you know, he's my brother. 'Course you don't know about that even after I already told you long before about him because you never listen to anything that Juvia tells you."_

Juvia blinked a few times to whisk away the threatening tears to fall. It still hurts to remember that day and it was as clear as broad daylight in her memory like it only happened yesterday. The words he said still lingers. Who knows how long it would take to completely heal the wound those insult dug in her heart.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she mustered all her courage to give him one last glance. Their eyes met and for a moment Gray looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind just like before in the library. She sighed again and gave him forced weak smile as she shrugged her shoulder before she walked pass him.

There's no point on starting a conversation when she really don't like to. Things between them were over and for her they already had a closure. There's no need to shed more tears in front of him. if there's one thing she was thankful for seeing him one last time, it was the knowledge that she's strong enough not to break down in his presence. It's like an assurance that she could also make it out alive in this tragedy that was their former love story.

At least now she knew that even if you already had your dreams in your hand it's not an assurance that you'll be happy for the rest of your life. Sometimes faith can be twisted and that one thing you always to wanted to have and makes you happy can also be the reason why at the end of the road you'll be left hurting and alone.

Getting what you want isn't everything.

This is the final chapter of their story and at least at the very last they're on the same page. It might not be the happy ending that she wished for but at least she will close the book stronger than before.

 ** _THE END?_**

 **And that my love is the end of this fanfic. I know it's not what everyone is expecting but I want to keep the story line that I had in mind. Probably everyone that is reading this story had seen the MV of T. Swift's The Story of Us and I always wanted to end this Fanfic just like in that MV. It's not a happy ending, so please don't judge me and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **SAYONARA!**

 **-** ** _YoseiNoAme \\(-.-)/_**


	7. Post Script

p style="text-align: center;"strongHello Everyone!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongFirst of all, this is not an update. I just want to inform you that this part of story has ended./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBUT I am now working on the sequel./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongFrom the very beginning that's already my plan, to divide the entire story into three parts./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongFor those asking for a sequel or update, I'll inform you when I am going to post it./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSayonara for now!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongYoseiNoAme/strong/p 


	8. Pardon

Oh my! I'm so sorry about that announcement awhile ago. I didn't check it before I posted it and it ended up looking like an entire html note... **GOMEN!**

 **Lesson Learned.**

So liked what I announced on that post script gone wrong thingy, I'm already working on the sequel and this one is just part of a three part story. And to that guest asking if the ending of "The Story of Us" MV only applies for the ending of this one... Let's both find where the next one goes...

 **Again this is not an update!**

Sequel might be posted 6 hours from now or so... just check my profile later and look for the one entitled ** _"Change the World (His Version of the Story)"_**


End file.
